Todd Marcus
Todd Marcus is a Piston Cup racer in the ''Cars'' series. He is one of three racers for the No Stall team, along with Masterson and Jonas Carvers. History ''Cars'' In Cars, Todd is one of thirty-six Piston Cup racers that compete for the Piston Cup trophy in the Dinoco 400 at the Motor Speedway of the South. Marcus is performing decently up until Chick Hicks creates a large accident between all competitors besides himself, Lightning McQueen, and Strip Weathers. During the wreck, Todd hits Ernie Gearson before spinning out of control and bumping into Claude Scruggs, and the two find themselves roof-to-roof. Though Todd suffers some physical damage, he is still able to race, and returns to the fray after a pit stop, finishing the race in the middle of the pack. ''The World of Cars Online'' In The World of Cars Online, Todd could be found competing at the Tailgator Speedway, as one of the opposing racers, along with Lee Revkins and Johnny Blamer. ''Cars: Fast as Lightning'' In Cars: Fast as Lightning, Todd is the first unlockable playable character, made available once both tutorial races have been completed as Lightning McQueen. Marcus comes to Radiator Springs to race against McQueen, who he cites as one of his idols. Todd owns his own track called Todd's Track, where players can earn all of Chick Hicks' stickers by emerging victorious from races against Fillmore, Tow Mater, Flo, and Hicks. Todd's Pit is unlocked alongside him, which is where Marcus resides in the player's town. Todd has two unlockable paint jobs, Rookie Green and Golden Champion, which can be unlocked by earning stickers in practices races at Todd's Track. ''Cars 3'' Todd returns to compete in the 2016 Piston Cup season with Lightning McQueen, Bobby Swift, Cal Weathers, and Brick Yardley in Cars 3,Cars 3 1:55 Scale Die-Cast line alongside many other traditional stock car racers. He sports a new look, with blue paint towards his rear and a sleeker design for his number. However, as Jackson Storm's performance sparks an interest of Piston Cup teams into next-gens, Todd either retires or gets fired by No Stall and gets replaced by a next-generation racer named Jonas Carvers. General information Physical description Todd is an Axxelo Fission that is painted red, with a black spoiler and lining. He sports the No Stall logo on his hood and fenders, along with the number "123" painted in white on his doors and roof. In addition to his own sponsor, he also has conting envy sponsors for the on his doors, just like every other Piston Cup car. They include Leak Less and RPM. In Cars 3, Todd has an updated look, with the addition of blue into his paint scheme. His racing number has a sleeker look on his doors, and he has blue rims. He also has brown eyes. Personality and traits Todd has a kind personality, but still takes his career seriously, and has determination while he races. Todd seems to look up to Lightning McQueen, and inspires to one day become as great as him. Profiles and statistics ''Cars'' *Official bio **"Todd Marcus is known as the biggest race car to emerge from his hometown of Dieselton, Alabama. He's also known as the only race car to emerge from Dieselton, Alabama. When asked why he chose to be car number 123, he simply replied, "Because it's easy to remember." That's why it's also his ATM number, his internet login, his home security code, and his safe combination.""Car Finder ''Cars: Fast as Lightning'' *Initial stats **Power: 17 *Paint jobs: Rookie Green, Golden Champion Portrayals *Jerry Trainor - Cars: Fast as Lightning Gallery bandicam 2018-02-08 16-02-40-036.jpg|''Cars'' artwork ToddMarcusCars3Artwork.jpg|''Cars 3'' artwork ToddMarcusCARS3.png|''Cars 3'' concept art ToddMarcus.jpg|''Car Finder'' profile LeeRevkinsToddMarcusJohnnyBlamerTheWorldofCarsOnline.jpg|''The World of Cars Online'' CarsFastasLightning1.jpg|''Cars: Fast as Lightning'' ToddMarcusCarsFastasLightning2.jpg|''Cars: Fast as Lightning'' ToddMarcusCarsFastasLightning3.jpg|''Cars: Fast as Lightning'' Screenshot 2014-12-03-18-53-51-1-.png|''Cars: Fast as Lightning'' BnL Speedway Stock Car.png|''Cars 3'' Quotes *"This is gonna be good!" - Cars: Fast as Lightning *"Oh, this day rocks!" - Cars: Fast as Lightning *"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" - Cars: Fast as Lightning *"My sponsor's gotta love this!" - Cars: Fast as Lightning *"Man, am I excited to be here!" - Cars: Fast as Lightning *"Sometime i am gonna be as good as Lightning McQueen" - Cars: Fast as Lightning *"How awesome is this?!" - Cars: Fast as Lightning Names in other languages Trivia *Even though he and McQueen never interacted in the three Cars movies, they are canonically friends. References de:Todd Marcus nl:Todd Marcus pl:Tod Markus pt-br:Todd Marcus ru:Тодд Маркус Category:Americans Category:Piston Cup Racers Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockables Category:Cars Characters Category:Cars 3 Characters Category:Cars: Fast as Lightning Characters Category:The World of Cars Online Characters